Solitude
by stylinbebe
Summary: *chapter 6 added* Arwen saves Legolas from isolation and loneliness. non-slash, no mary sue, and ff.net screwed my fic and deleted all the previous reviews. anyways. Review please!
1. Detachment

Solitude  
  
This would be my very first Lord of the rings fanfic, I am not an avid reader of the book but I did watch 2 of the movies ( fellowship of the rings & two towers ). So pardon me if I am a wee bit off =) . I do need somebody as an editor for this fanfic, I desperately need it because I awfully suck at grammar, especially old style English. Spellcheck wouldn't do, if you are interested drop me a message in MSN ( stylin_bebe_604@hotmail.com ) . Suggestions, comments, flames are accepted, just review, I need to know if I am doing good at this, or if I'm doing a crappy job. What I will not accept is "your story sucks", I'm sorry, but I'm going to need something more than that, constructive criticism most preferred. Thank you!  
  
Story Line: The scenario is Legolas' and Arwen's first meeting as young adults, not as children. This story takes place over a thousand years before Bilbo found the ring. I will try my best not to include other characters, and no slash. I'm sorry the idea of Legolas as a homosexual disturbs me, I'm sorry slash fans, I don't mean to be rude. I picture Legolas to be with a woman! This would be a Legolas and Arwen fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Legolas and Arwen ain't mine ( I wish ) and the rest of the LOTR characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Don't bother suing cuz you won't get even a cent from me! Mwahhaa.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part 1 : Detached  
  
  
  
The King of Greenwood the great, Thranduil has thrown a Celebration for his son's 21st birthday and to commemorate the death of his wife. All of the respected elves that has blue blood that flows in their veins, every elf in Imladris, commoners would attend.  
  
He remembered his wife, another celebration without her by his side. The queen of the Greenleaf household had died giving birth to the prince, leaving the grievous king with a baby pre-matured in birth. The royal couple always had problems to reproduce for the queen was always sick in health and was frail, even for an elf. Despite her weak body she was still beautiful, with her long blond hair streaming down her shoulders like a flowing river, and bright blue eyes, she was a true beauty.  
  
The coming of the baby prince was joyous, finally an heir was to take Thranduil's glory as king of all the wood elves, but the joy of the kingdom was then shortly replaced by great sadness of the queen's untimely death.  
  
The king casted his head down and remembered the despair and pain, of his love dying, and the thought of his young pre-matured child having the same damned fate as his mother's. Fortunately he did not loose his most priced possession, for the prince, who almost died 21 years ago has finally reached an age where a male elf would stop aging, and can be officially be called in battle to defend his country.  
  
The monarch sighed. He was happy and proud however his son, sadly does not acquire the traits of a great king. Of course he would not admit that out- loud to the prince, it would only lower his already low self-esteem. He just. needs to communicate more, attend more council meetings and act like a royal heir like he is.  
  
Legolas, that would be his only child and only heir's name, is an outsider inside the palace. A quiet, withdrawn, and timid character his son is, he refused to mingle with the crowd and isolated himself in his room most of the time to read books. Since he loves him so Thranduil would embrace his son and accept him.  
  
One day Legolas would change and would learn the ways of a great monarch worthy to govern the wood elves, he hoped. for the sake of his kingdom, but also his son's happiness, he hoped that one day all the elves in Greenwood the great would bow down in the presence of their future king, love him, and respect him as their great leader instead of taunting his image when he is not around.  
  
The prince was nowhere to be seen in the palace again, the king noted to himself. He decided to leave his son alone in his solitude, in his room, alone, in what he likes to call a prison, in contrary to his son's opinion of his chamber, which is his salvation.  
  
'Legolas my son, I trust and believe in you, when I die in battle I hope that you will govern our lands in prosperity and peace.'  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
In the other side of the palace, in the unknown forest unofficially outside the kingdom of Greenwood the great sits the Prince in one of the branches of a very tall tree. No, the isolated prince is not in his room as everybody has expected him to be. Legolas did not like celebrations, much less the noise that it emits, it hurts his sensitive elven ears instead of bringing him joy and the sense of "enjoying" himself in the company of loud and drunken elves brought horrors in his head. He brought the wooden flute to his lips and started playing a melody to soothe his muscles and his soul.  
  
This has been a tradition to him ever since he was a child, he would play his wind instrument before his training began.  
  
He played his music a note higher than his last tune and closed his eyes, feeling the wind that grazed his blond hair. He loved the response that the nature gave to him when he is played his music. Birds of any kind seem to perch in one of the thinner branches of the tree he was sitting on, only there to listen. The serene melody seem to not only relieve himself but also the forest. The dark gloom that hovered the trees awhile ago when he got there seemed to disappear with his hearty tune. Legolas stopped and lowered his instrument, enjoying the company of the birds around him, this was his bliss. A place where his problems seem to shift into something else that made his heart lighten.  
  
  
  
After a moment of silence he dropped his flute and picked up his bow, and his arrows stashed behind his back. He started to run from branches to branches with his light foot, carefully, not breaking the silence of the woodlands. He ran with silent agility to the pond where insects and amphibians dwell. He hid behind the thick bushes of small trees and pulled an arrow.  
  
  
  
He concentrated himself, and pointed his sharp arrow  
  
To one  
  
Small  
  
.Bug.  
  
Legolas flew his dart in a noiseless zoom.  
  
He shifted his position, and dashed to where his arrow had implanted itself into.  
  
And there it was. A big tree. His arrow. And a dead firefly at the tip of it.  
  
He smiled in satisfaction.  
  
  
  
The celebration at the Greenleaf household would be tonight, all of the respected and high elves would be there watching his every move. Even if Legolas hated celebrations he felt that he should not bring his father down and keep the royal family's honor high and eminent. He didn't want to disappoint his father.  
  
  
  
He can hear the Kingdom from afar, they were getting ready for the traditional ceremony of a wood elf prince's 21st birthday. A big day for him it was, this was a day where he would get the honor he would finally deserve, and the insults that they have giving him would be taken back.  
  
They would finally recognize him as a warrior, not a weakling that keeps himself in a room with books as his company. They thought of him as a sad, pathetic individual that is frail, a royal elf that does not deserve to be named as a prince. If only they would leave him alone and not cater to his every needs then he would show them what his true self would be.  
  
But they have never given him a chance, only words that would bring his hopes and dreams down. He tightened his grip on his bow. He was sick and tired of being praised by people who are false, not true. When he leaves and his back is turned around against them, they would scorn the prince's pride. People treat him differently since he is an heir, he would like to be treated as equal so he can show his true self.  
  
Legolas hated feeling invalid and helpless, and that was exactly how the servants in the palace regarded him. They look upon him like he was his mother. He felt bitter about his mother sometimes, it is she why he was treated like this, an individual who is pathetic and helpless. They say that he had qualities like a girl, and definitely not fit to be a king.  
  
'NO.' he thought to himself. He would make an outstanding performance with his bow and arrow tonight, and please his father, please his fellow wood elves, he is going to prove that he is worthy of his title.  
  
His accuracy with his bow and arrow are true, fast, precise and lethal. His expertise with the tip of his dagger would cut through a flesh as thick as a boar. He didn't mean to boast but it was true. He has spent most of his time outdoors in the deeper, more dangerous parts of the forests. He has encountered orcs, goblins and unknown creatures that would definitely kill an inexperienced elf. He has learned to defend himself and provoke an enemy efficiently and effectively.  
  
He sighed, and laid himself down in a pile of leaves, after stretching his tensed muscles. He needed rest, for today he would prove to everyone that he is Legolas Greenleaf son of the great king Thranduil, and that he is worthy of his title.  
  
He finally relaxed his muscles and committed himself to a long peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
The heavy gates of GreenWood the great opened to receive the Household of Lord Elrond of Rivendell with the Lord Elrond himself entering first. King Thranduil walked down the staircase to welcome the noble family.  
  
"Welcome to my palace Lord Elrond, I see that you have brought with you the Twin stars, and your most lovely daughter, Evenstar." The king said, greeting the lord with a courteous handshake, and regarding his children with a respectable nod for the Twin stars and a bow for the Evenstar.  
  
  
  
"Yes, my dear king Thranduil, may I introduce you my sons Elrohir and Elladan, the Twin stars," the lord replied then stepped behind for his sons to present themselves.  
  
"Your majesty, it is very nice to finally meet you, I have heard so many great stories about you from my father," Elrohir spoke in a voice loud and clear. Elladan bowed before the king "Your kingdom has a very lush forest, I have enjoyed the nature."  
  
Thranduil was amused, "my, my Elrond your sons are truly amazing, already showering me with praises. Why! My head is getting bigger by the minute!" he chuckled. The lord smiled, proud of his twin sons.  
  
"I thank you my Lord, I have raised them with great care, and presented them values to be nobles, no matter how hard it was, they are great trouble makers," he replied, cracking a mischievous chortle.  
  
The Evenstar smiled and tried not to giggle upon her brothers who are both red from the response their father has given to the king.  
  
Thranduil laughed at the expression of both twins, "Oh Elrond such humility even for your own sons! They look noble and are not causing trouble right now, they are fine sons my Lord, that I can see."  
  
"Yes they are fine sons indeed, great hunter, and are experienced warriors." Elrond regarded.  
  
The daughter of Elrond didn't seem amused, she hasn't been introduced yet and all the attention had been bestowed upon her brothers. She coughed, a sound intended for her father, she wished to be acquainted with the king.  
  
The Rivendell lord casted a glance at his daughter who seemed to be anticipating an introduction of herself to his majesty. "Pardon me Thranduil, I haven't introduced you my daughter, Arwen, the Evenstar."  
  
Arwen stepped in front of her brothers and curtseyed, in recognition of Thranduil's high status.  
  
"Oh yes, The Evenstar, Elrond she is beautiful! She looks a lot like Celebrian, oh, as I grieve for my own queen, I grieve for Celebrian as well, I truly miss her."  
  
Arwen looked at her father whose face showed immense depression and grief over her mother. "Yes, she does, my lovely Celebrian would be so proud." He changed the subject after, remembering the prince that was supposed to be celebrating his nearing recognition as an elf with high status and combat expertise on this day.  
  
"Thranduil, where is your son? I wish to address him a joyful birthday and to bathe him with my well wishes and graces."  
  
The Evenstar interrupted her father she wanted to meet the prince, to accompany her for most of the days, her brothers didn't show much care for Arwen and left her alone most of the time. "My Lord, I also wish to address the prince a joyful birthday, also to acquaint myself to him would be a great honor for my part."  
  
  
  
Thranduil offered a sad smile, "unfortunately the prince is currently in his bedroom right now, it doesn't appeal to him --.errr.meeting new people from all over middle earth. He is.well.prefers to be alone. I am sorry, this may seem rude on your part, he does not mean it, he is shy. However he will accompany us for the celebration since it is for him. I hope though that he will change to be more of a friendly and socializing elf, it is not fitting for a prince, especially an heir to the throne. Anyway, I shall not say more of my problems, I hope not to burden you since you are a guest in my kingdom."  
  
Elrond comprehended the king's dilemma with his son, "Thranduil, Legolas will not stay the way he is now forever."  
  
"True, true, my old friend. But it saddens me. On this day is his performance in the council to prove that he can be a warrior, and I do not want to embarrass him more, what if he fails? The council will not like what they see and they will not knight him? For 21 years he had stayed in that room of his, alone and only goes out to eat. It saddens my heart." Elrond regarded him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"In the end my friend, everything will be all right."  
  
Arwen was puzzled, this prince of Greenwood the great, he sounded -- not princely. A prince shouldn't confine himself in his chamber, he should look for adventures, save damsels in distress! Ah, he sounded peculiar indeed.  
  
"Father." Arwen called, interrupting their conversation. "I wish to ride outside the palace with Artemis. I hope to see more lush forest." She had grown tired of the news about the prince's behavior, she felt that she wouldn't get along with this vegetable of a royalty. She loved adventures, and riding her favorite steed.  
  
The king was surprised, a lady with her standards should not be riding especially alone. "I shall send for riders to escort the lady."  
  
"Your majesty, I do not mean to disrespect your decision but I shall ride alone, it is not necessary, I can wield a sword like no other. My father would know of that."  
  
"True, my daughter can kill with a sword, but the dangers of the forest is too risky, I want a rider to escort my daughter my friend, I thank you for your hospitality and care."  
  
"Father, I will stay inside the kingdom, and I will stay out of the forest." Arwen lied, she had intended to go out to the unknown woods. She wants an exciting adventure.  
  
The king gave her a doubtful glance and turned his gaze to Elrond. He waved his hand to let his daughter have the little 'quest' she wants. She was always a dreamer and an explorer even as a child. Arwen gave her father a quick kiss on the cheeks and dashed off to see her horse Artemis.  
  
The lord sighed at Thranduil, "I can never refuse her. She remind me so much of Celebrian."  
  
  
  
The king smirked, "I can tell. But let us resume. I will get the servants to accompany you to your chambers so you can rest before the celebration begins."  
  
  
  
  
  
-( To be continued . comments / suggestions / constructive criticisms? Feel free. Drop by a message in the Review section.  
  
Ok this chapter may seem boring, this is just a prologue, like an introduction to Legolas.  
  
-( Next Chapter . A scene with Arwen in the woods.  
  
Peace. 


	2. s i l e n c e

**Disclaimer: **  
  
Legolas and Arwen ain't mine ( I wish ) and the rest of the LOTR characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Don't bother suing cuz you won't get even a cent from me! 

**Gracias**

I thank all the people who have reviewed part I of my fic! I really appreciate it, keep it coming! They motivate me, so why not hit the "review" button and make me happy? ;)

**Part II : silence ( REVISED )**

Artemis let out a powerful neigh and halted at the eerie entrance of the large clumps of spiritless trees. Arwen looked around as a cold shudder escaped her throat, she clutched tighter at the reins of her chalky hued horse. The forest looked remarkably dead and lifeless, it was cold yes, however the more she rode away from the kingdom it was getting warmer, she must be going south. Hopefully she would find a river nearby so she can swim. She missed Rivendell and its clear blue rivers and she longed to see one to deprive her the yearning of coming back home. 

  
She urged Artemis to speed up. She noticed that small twigs and branches left a mark in her face and probably ripped parts of her dress, she cursed under her breath, her father wouldn't be so happy to see her with scratches on her face and her dress ripped apart. 

  
The further Arwen and her steed went deeper into the forest the leaves started to show itself, and more greens are evident. This was no longer some dead forest, the trees were tall and its leaves and thick branches covered the sight of the sun and clouds.

  
Arwen whispered elven words in the horse's ears and Artemis stops. She set herself to wander around the thick woods, she sniffed around the air. She could smell a body of water around here. She pulled on her horse and hiked in search of a river. 

  
Then she paused in her tracks. Something was bothering her sensitive ears. Something was lurking behind the bushes, surrounding her and Artemis. Her breathing becomes strained and labored as she unsheathe her sword, she put her fingers on her lips as if to silence her horse and to soothe him. Artemis was sensing something too, and she didn't want to frighten him, all she would lastly need right now was a horse thrashing around, making the situation worst. 

  
She concentrated her sense of hearing in an attempt to try and identify the creature who was encircling and closing on them. This creature was quick, she observed, it's very hard to sense him. To her surprise and shock an unexpected arrow flew from out of nowhere almost hitting her head. To add more dismay Artemis started beating on its hooves and was sent into a wild frenzy.

  
"Who are you? Come out and show yourself!" She yelled in every direction not knowing who she is talking to, her pointed and gleaming sword in her hands, wavering. 

  
She didn't know how to feel, scared, excited, or only shock. NO. She was not frightened, she wanted this adventure, and she was armed, everything will be all right. 

_  
'Everything will be all right. Everything will be all right . Everything will be allright'_ she repeated to herself over and over again like a mantra. 

  
She can tell she is not dealing with a normal creature, it's fast, and the arrow that almost hit her head was accurate, if she hadn't moved she would have gotten killed. An Orc maybe? A goblin? Dwarf? Or some ugly sinister looking beast?   
  
  
A light voice and a slight ruffle of the bushes broke her musings. She looked up, alarmed. That definitely did not sound like some sinister looking beast. 

_  
Like a soft music_

  
"Who am I? Why? I should be asking you that question." 

And there it revealed to her, she gulped, but the handle of her blade was still in her hands not dropping. 

_  
it was an elf just like herself but different._

  
  
Not a bad looking elf at that. Hell he's far from that. She thought. He had long blond hair, and his hair on the sides was neatly braided. His eyes were a deep pool of beautiful dark blue, She found herself swimming. 

  
This man -- no. .. boy, was tall, slim and lithe, he did not look dangerous at all. She was unconsciously smiling. _'his looks are lethal though...' _His appearance was gentle, sweet, beautiful, and alluring. His physique was strong yet as the same time delicate. she never thought her eyes would land on something so beautiful. He's not handsome. Yet,

_  
he's beautiful _

  
"I I" Arwen stumbled. trying to put the right words in her mouth, she was speechless at his utterly angelic face.

  
The wood elf lowered down his bow and his arrow, bewildered at her staring at him. 

  
As if in a trance, her weapon drops, and her steady gaze was interrupted when he starts encircling her. 

_  
What the? What is he doing? _

  
"I have never seen something quiet like you before," the wood-elf spoke, breaking the silence. 

  
"You are an elf, I can see, but you do not have blond hair, is something wrong with your blood?" he questioned, the sincerity in his eyes shows innocence.

  
Arwen was taken aback, this 'mild and nice looking elf', is impolite, and he may look "pure" but his words definitely deceives his looks! _How dare he say that about me! Is he just plain dumb or uneducated? He has never seen an elf like me? Where has he been!?_

  
"OH! The nerve of you! Nothing is wrong with my blood you-you. insolent-- IMP! You are the most rudest elf I have ever encountered in my whole life!" She fumed, and she slapped his face with full force. 

  
Her face was red with rage. Nobody had insulted her before in her life, and to think that she was praising his oh-so-good looks in her mind! Not only did he offend her but also her whole kin! Oh, now this ELF is as good as an ORC!

  
The blond elf looked puzzled as he touched his reddened and inflamed cheeks. "My lady, I do not know why you are so angry, I don't see why you are hurt and insulte--" 

  
"Oooh! I have had enough. You.. YOU! deserve a hard slap on the head!" She leapt on him, delivering a powerful blow on the center of his face and she continued berating on his head, insanely driven by rage.

_  
'I don't care if I ruin his face, this- this ORC deserves it!'_

  
Arwen stopped. She mentally checked herself and her position, her eyes widens. She screamed at the top of her lungs, this just adds more fuel to her anger. She was not on top of him anymore, beating him up, but she was hanging on the air, the elf holding her up to get away from the physical pain she has been giving him. She flailed her arms and legs around to escape the strong grip on her body.

  
"Lady!" He desperately said catching up to his breath, "I did not mean to insult you, I just meant, I have never seen an elf like your kind before, much less a beauty that surpasses yours! Please, stop inflicting damage on my already battered face."

She paused, his compliments making her face flush different shades of red, he dropped her on the ground clumsily.

The lady dusted her dress and straightened the wrinkled fabric before flexing her backbone. 

  
Then she smacked him again on the head.

  
"You! You! Compliments won't get you nowhere, you do not insult my blood! I am the daughter of Lord Elrond, the ruler of Rivendell. I am Arwen Undomiel and I will not tolerate anybody degrading my kin, we are respected elves in the middle Earth, we hold our heads up high!"

  
"I am deeply sorry Lady Arwen, but I did not mean to be rude. I just haven't experienced talking to somebody else, only my father, pardon my actions, it's not justified. I accept your outburst, and I accept my mistakes." He apologized solemnly, and bows. 

  
Arwen was still cautious, and cocked her head at him. "You don't talk to nobody else? Just your father? Why is that, don't you have any friends?"

  
The elf lowered his head. "No, I do not," he raised his head to meet her gaze, "However, I may not have friends, but I do want to make peace with you." He offered with a heartfelt smile.

  
"What is your name?" She questioned, intrigued by him.

  
He stiffened, and was silent for awhile. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, confused.

  
Finally he spoke. "My name is Goli."

--------------------

à (January 03, 2003) This Chapter is incredibly short, and I apologize for that. I wrote this real fast , I will proofread it again later today. I have to go out soon =) Again Review, positive comments and constructive criticisms inspires me. Thank you! 

-- (January 08, 2003) OK, this chapter was proofread, hopefully, the grammar mistakes has been corrected . I am still in search of a proof-reader, if you are interested email me at stylin_bebe_604@hotmail.com . I thank Ely Siriar for her constructive criticism, mwuah girl! You inspired me to edit my chapter 2! And to all the readers and reviewers, you guys are the best, don't be shy to point out any mistakes big or little, it will make me write better!

****


	3. Somber

Solitude part III - Somber  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Legolas and Arwen ain't mine ( I wish ) and the rest of the LOTR characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Don't bother suing cuz you won't get even a cent from me! Mwahhaa.  
  
This would be the sideline of Chapter 2, sort of. This would be in Legolas' point of view when he met Arwen, and I will take on after that. All right, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Somber  
  
  
  
Something disturbed the prince's peaceful slumber beside the small lake that he was sleeping on. His acute elven ears twitched, there was something or someone approaching. This was peculiar since only Legolas dared and chose to step in the forest without a companion or a guard. He instantly woke up after groaning for a moment, mumbling to himself. He instinctively grabbed for his quiver of arrows.  
  
His eyes were tired from his previous sleeping and whilst he was running in the woods he was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
The prince heard a powerful neigh and rustling of leaves. He took an arrow from the quiver that was attached to his back and he walked up to where the noise was coming from. He saw a white majestic horse, and a.  
  
A LADY!?  
  
Legolas was confused, why would a lady come to the southern region of the Greenwood forest? Was she insane? And without an escort too.  
  
The girl was too hard to see, even with his gifted eyesight. The leaves and the twigs brushed against his face, and occasionally poked his eyeballs, Legolas grumbled in annoyance. He didn't want to make noises in succeeding of scaring her off, it would be instant death for her for sure if she was to run away and disturb the currently sleeping beasts of the southern woods.  
  
He paced around in a radius in which the girl and her horse were at. After he settled himself in a more comfortable spot he can finally see the girl.  
  
The girl tucked a bundle of brown hair behind her ears.  
  
'Was she an elf?'  
  
He examined her carefully, long chocolate brown hair tied up in a relaxed but elegant bun, some loose curled tendrils hung loosely around her face. She was of exquisite beauty, and Legolas blinked, awed at the sight that stood proudly in front of him.  
  
She was different from the flavor he had always seen in court. Women in and outside the palace had long blond hair, but this girl had mahogany hair, her shiny tresses glinted under the rays of the sun, giving it a lovely reddish hue.  
  
The maiden stopped from her tracks whispering phrases he couldn't hear to her horse's ears, she then unsheathed her sword to his surprise. He froze.  
  
  
  
She noticed me. A lady with a sword? This is quite interesting.  
  
He cursed some elvish words under his breath.  
  
Dolle naa lost ( your head is empty) Legolas, you are stupid. He said to himself, he crouched down while he pointed his bow towards her head, he let go of the arrow intentionally close to her head, but also not close enough to kill her.  
  
The horse was sent into wild shock and the lady dodged his shot as he expected.  
  
"Who are you? Come out and show yourself!" she yelled. He looked at her face, she didn't look scared, but he can tell that she was surprised. She was looking in every direction, Legolas figured that she didn't expect the arrow, and she didn't know where it came from.  
  
He stepped in front of the bushes which was relief for him since it was irritating his skin for awhile.  
  
"Who am I? Why? I should be asking you that question." He thought outloud, he walked up to her, his bow still in his grasp, and firmly pointed towards her head.  
  
  
  
He can finally see a clearer view of the maiden, she was even more lovelier up close. Her eyes was a soft tone of blue like the sunset clouds. Her lips full and pink, cheekbones high and proud. She was much shorter than his tall height, her head barely leveled with his shoulders, nevertheless she stood proud and tall. Her body slim but voluptuous. Her tight riding dress showed a lot of her curves.  
  
  
  
He marveled her loveliness then he watched in confusion as she started to stutter and her poise crumbled upon looking at him.  
  
  
  
"I. I. --" She stammered in lost with words. He lowered his bow and took the lady's silence as an opportunity to examine her small frame again by encircling her once more. He couldn't get enough of this exquisite creature that was in front of him.  
  
"I have never seen something quite like you before," he paused, " You are an elf, I can see, but you do not have blond hair, is something wrong with your blood?" he continued, with questioning eyes.  
  
Her response was what the poor prince last expected. He cringed as the maiden's face turned from a lovely hue of pink to a dark shade of red which resulted from her unsuspected anger.  
  
"OH! The nerve of you! Nothing is wrong with my blood you-you. insolent-- IMP! You are the most rudest elf I have ever encountered in my whole life!" She screamed at him, her left hands clenched in a tight fist and her knuckles turned to white.  
  
An unanticipated flying hand striked his left cheeks, hard.  
  
The prince grunted from the pain and also because his left cheek was emitting an extreme amount of sting. He touched his reddening face, confused by her violence.  
  
"My lady, I do not know why you are so mad, I don't see why you are so hurt and insulte--" he shrunk, he managed to hit a nerve again as the girl's face looked like it was about to blow.  
  
"Oooh! I have had enough. You.. YOU! deserve a hard slap on the head!" She jumped on him, letting all her anger out by repeatedly pounding on his weary and extremely sore head.  
  
  
  
Legolas moaned while he gripped the sides of her body and holds her up trying to stop her from causing him physical pain. The girl paused, but in time she started squirming away from the strong grip that he has on her petite body.  
  
"Lady!" he wheezed, "I did not mean to insult you, I just meant, I have never seen an elf like your kind before, much less a beauty that surpasses yours! Please, stop inflicting damage on my already battered face."  
  
To his surprise she ceased berating him, he watched with a weary smile whilst the dark haired beauty fixed her wrinkled clothes. She straightened her composure, then unexpectedly smacked him again hard on the face.  
  
"Compliments won't get you nowhere, you do not insult my blood! I am the daughter of Lord Elrond, the ruler of Rivendell. I am Arwen Undomiel and I will not tolerate anybody degrading my kin, we are respected elves in the middle Earth, we hold our heads up high!" She raged again, proud to bear her family's name.  
  
Despite the hell that the lady has been inflicting him, he admired her. Her spirit, determination and pride. All the factors that the people and father wished he was.  
  
He sighed, accepting wholly his rudeness, "I am deeply sorry Lady Arwen, but I did not mean to be rude. I just haven't experienced talking to somebody else, only my father, pardon my actions, it's not justified. I accept your outburst, and I accept my mistakes." He apologizes solemnly, and bows." He carefully picked his words, expecting any responses from the hardened girl.  
  
The prince did not know how to deal with strangers especially, a fiery lady such as this one. He has never had a decent conversation with an individual before. He hung his head in shame, maybe they were right, he was truly not fit to be a prince.  
  
He bowed in front of her, solemnly asking for pardon. There is no point fighting with her, He has a weakened soul, and she was right to begin with.  
  
  
  
Lady Arwen pressed on as if to intimidate him, "You don't talk to nobody else? Just your father? Why is that, don't you have any friends?"  
  
There was pity in her underlying her words, he can tell, and by this he never felt more sorry for himself. He never had any friends, and probably never will.  
  
Legolas lowered his head, "No, I do not," he spoke in a straight tone. He looked up to see her face, basking in her ethereal beauty. Admiring her.  
  
He looked at her, straight in the eyes, he can see something in her eyes, something he has never seen before.  
  
  
  
Concern? . Maybe..  
  
  
  
She bothered listening to him, and didn't call him pathetic when he let her beat him without putting up a fight.  
  
He cleared his throat, "However, I may not have friends, but I do want to make peace with you." Legolas flashed her a wry smile. As if he anticipated a sick joke to come from her.  
  
  
  
"What is your name?" Arwen asked him, her eyes locked with his in a steady gaze. The prince squirmed uncomfortably under her stare. He wasn't ready to answer her question. He didn't want to tell her his real identity as the prince of GreenWood the great, it would be too much of a shame, a disgrace. He was known all over the kingdom as a cowardly and a good for nothing. She raised an eyebrow at him, pressuring him to answer.  
  
"Goli."  
  
--------------  
  
end of part III peace!  
  
R E V I E W !!!!!! PLEASE. 


	4. At ease

DENG! Part IV already!? 2 chapters in one day!? I'm on a roll baby! Read and Review. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine don't bother. All LOTR Characters © J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
  
  
Part IV : At Ease  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas mentally slapped himself. Nadorhuan ! (Cowardly dog) Goli?! The name exceeds the definition of stupidity. He should've thought of something better.  
  
.But then again, so was Legolas. he thought to himself, he had always hated his name, it sounded "dumb".  
  
Arwen suppressed and choked back a snicker. "Goli? That is an uncommon name for an elf!"  
  
"Yes, I guess it is," he responded with a weak smile.  
  
The lady peered over his bow and arrow, "Are you any good with that?"  
  
"It is my most favored weapon, asides from a dagger. They are much easier to wield rather than dealing with a tiring sword. It's a swift and easy kill." He replied thoughtfully fingering his wooden bow.  
  
"A sword is most definitely not tiring, if you only handled it as good as me I assure you that you will find it comparable to your bow if not even better," she retaliated back to him, feeling that he was belittling her again.  
  
"Neither weapons are better than each other. When I said swords are tiring, I did not mean I didn't like it."  
  
"Your mind games are truly puzzling me. Regarding on what you said what do you expect me to think?"  
  
He leaned his back on a tree coolly. "Lady, my ability with a bow and an arrow does not neglect my skills with a sword. I merely said that I prefer light weapons because it does not strip me much energy in compare with a tiring sword, as I stated earlier." He put his hands inside his pockets, "furthermore," he continued "I can't stand the sight of my sword dripping with blood."  
  
"You think too much of your bloody self," Arwen muttered, agitated by his response.  
  
He crossed his arms across his chest, "I seem to get into your nerves again milady, it wonders me if I shall ever entertain you without being snapped at." Legolas uttered, he was growing tired of Arwen's sharp comments.  
  
"Well, we seem to be floating in the same boat," she responded glaring at him. "In any event," the lady proceeded, flipping her brown hair airily "A sword is way better than some pathetic bow and arrow."  
  
He grinned watching her in amusement.  
  
She seems to have some feminine bones in her body after all.  
  
  
  
"Lle maa quel. (you look good)" He breathed, adoring the way her hair shown under the rays of sun.  
  
Arwen's heart quickened and blushed, but looked away.  
  
I don't want that stupid and ill-mannered elf get the best of me!  
  
"Lle lakwenien? (are you joking me?)" She laughed nervously not wanting him to look at her embarrassed and delighted state.  
  
The blond elf swallowed a lump in his throat and changed the subject. "So. You are of noble lineage am I correct?"  
  
The brunette's heart sunk, she wanted more compliments from this beautiful elf in front of her, but she dared not to say anything.  
  
"Yes, I am." She replied looking down at her shoes as if it was fascinating and the only thing she can look at."  
  
"Mankoi (why)?" she asked. "Are you a commoner?"  
  
Legolas looked around, not wanting to look at her straight in the eyes for his eyes might tell her something that will betray what he is going to say. "Yes, Saesa omentien lle (pleasure meeting you). My eyes has never laid upon a royalty." He lied, focusing his eyes on her horse.  
  
Arwen blinked at him. "I can tell from your body language that you are not what you are facing up to be."  
  
He stiffened, but remained to his original name and identity.  
  
"I have told you Lady Arwen. My name is Goli and I am a commoner, in which part of that do you think I lie?"  
  
The girl just stood with her hands on her side, "I don't know. But I know this, there is something about you that is not what you claim to be. I do not know why you have to lie about your identity."  
  
"I am not lying about my identity! And even if I am 'tis none of your concerns. You do not know me, and once you get to know me you will wish that you never got to know me."  
  
Arwen stood aghast at his unexpected outburst.  
  
"Peace, be at ease. I didn't mean to probe your character. And.and. don't think that about yourself. I wish to get to know you." She said sincerely, calming him down by caressing his tensed face, tracing the fine lines of his eyebrows.  
  
"You seem to show a lot of promise. You are just not used to talking to people, and I understand why you are the way you are. I have never encountered someone with your qualities before so withdrawn, yet at the same time strong and proud."  
  
She stopped. "Oh, I am sorry," she giggled, "I don't know what I am saying. I am making no sense at all!"  
  
But Legolas put a finger to her lips. "It surprises me that you know this much about me and understand me when we just met. Nobody has ever done that to me before, I have always been an outcast."  
  
He stepped back from her finally aware of their closeness. He smiled awkwardly.  
  
"I must be boring you. I don't know what came over me, please excuse me. You are a stranger to me, I have been taught not to talk to stranger much less seek advice to one."  
  
Arwen laughed, "You amuse me Goli. Your innocence is too much for your age."  
  
Legolas quirked his head at her. "I am taking that as 'bad'," he frowned.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I am young for an elf." He responded, avoiding to answer the question.  
  
"So am I, but I am asking for an age. That is what I am asking."  
  
"I am to turn 21." He finally said. "And that is the truth, I am not being dishonest. What about you?"  
  
"I am to turn 18 this spring."  
  
"The day when you turn 18 is important for a she-elf especially with your high status." He commented.  
  
"The same goes for you, when are you turning 21?"  
  
"Not for a commoner such as myself. It will be nothing, I have never celebrated birthdays, I believe it is nonsense especially for an elf that will never age after he hits 21."  
  
"But you have not reached 21 yet. When is your birthday?" She asks, getting frustrated. It always takes a long time for him to answer her questions, its as if he was trying to ignore them.  
  
The prince looked at her straight in the eyes, "I am to turn 21 tonight my lady." 


	5. Panic

01/23/03 - Hello everybody, I'm back! No I'm not dead yet, ok. Anyways, as for update. I edited AALL my chapters, hopefully I rid of those awful grammar mistakes , urgh! I'm still looking for a co-writer to help me edit my fanfic. I'm really busy and after I write everything I just leave it without proofreading it cuz I'm a hopeless lazy bum! Haha.  
  
UGH! Frikk.. I am soo tired. My eyes are like bulging out from editing all of my chapters. Crap, I hope I didn't do a piss poor job of proof-reading it, HELP! Help! I extremely need help! Email me @ stylin_bebe_604@hotmail.com if you're interested.  
  
AND! Another note, if you guys are wondering about why this story falls under the category of rated R, it's because I have planned a lemon for this story. Just wait for it =) hopefully it's not crappy.  
  
::ehem:: proceed with the story! =) enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer : All lord of the Rings characters © J.R.R. Tolkien, not mine.  
  
Part V : Panic  
  
"I am to turn 21 tonight my lady." Legolas said, locking his eyes with hers desperately searching for her unspoken reaction. He had said too much about himself for his own comfort and his royal class is getting more and more obvious. He can't seem to lie to her anymore, there is something about her, and also because he is not used to lying, he was always the honest kid around.  
  
Arwen eyed him intently noticing his discomfort. "Oh, I see."  
  
The blond shifted, "Yes."  
  
"The prince's 21st celebration of his birthday is to be held tonight at the royal palace. It must be an honor to be born the same day as his highness."  
  
  
  
He felt his body's temperature heighten, and the circulation of blood in his pulses quickened. "Y-You know of the Prince's celebration my lady?"  
  
"Yes, of course, I am invited since I am the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Arwen pulled on her horse's reins, readying to ride back to the Palace, she squinted to a far off place. "It is quite long ride from here, I am not sure if I can make it back on time. Father will be furious." She turned her gaze back to Legolas who was paling.  
  
"Is something wrong Goli?" She asked, concerned. "You are ghastly pale. Maybe you should go home and rest."  
  
"N-no.Lady, I am quite.allright. Just that. Well." Legolas stuttered his hands on his waist and he furiously tapped his left foot, thinking of something that will delay her from leaving. Better yet, make her not leave at all. Of all the bad luck this was the worst, and it has been bestowed upon him today. He was late for the celebration too, he has to think of something before it is too late. Too many ideas were running across his brain and he felt like he was about to snap.  
  
".Well?" Arwen said, getting impatient.  
  
Legolas snapped from his trail of thoughts.  
  
"Lady Arwen, please stay for awhile I would like to talk with you some more, you seem like a very interesting lady and well, yes, you're very beautiful too, -- but please stay with me for awhile, I get scared and well, see, --you have a horse.!" Legolas stopped before inhaling again. ".and I don't, I can't run fast see? You have to stay with me!!" Legolas froze, not at all pleased with the speed of his careless tongue.  
  
Legolas breathed again trying to catch up with his breath, Arwen covered her mouth trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
"Goli, you are a very charming elf, and you most certainly amuse me, but I must go now, my father and his highness are presumably anxious for my return and no doubt they had sent guards to look for me." She grinned at him. "I shall look forward till we meet again."  
  
Arwen mounted her horse, and sent him a flying kiss. "Namarie." With a strong neigh Artemis pranced off leaving a trail of dust.  
  
Legolas was mortified, The high lady of Rivendell was going to attend the ball, and he had not thought about it.  
  
  
  
"I'm so stupid!" He thought to himself, of course Arwen was invited, now his identity will be discovered, and she will look upon him with spite and disgust. He hated everything starting then, he hated himself, he hated her for showing up in the woods and catching him off guard. And he especially hated this day and his royal title. He hated himself for lying to her.  
  
He contemplated his thought again. If he hadn't lied to her, she would hate him anyway.  
  
He frowned at himself, "Why do I feel guilty!? Why do I even care. I have no knowledge of her!"  
  
He hastily snatched the arrow that had embedded itself on one of the trees, and swung from branches to branches in great agility. He needed to get to his father before she beat him to it.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The entrance to the Greenwood the Great's royal residence was grand and majestic. Two huge doors was made out of wood, and it was carved with ancient elven writings and carved figures of brave historical elven heroes that narrated an unforgotten story. White gold were sprinkled all over the gateway making it glow a soft tone of silver and brown.  
  
Legolas swung the palace's heavy doors dripping with sweat and grease. His maid, Londiël, gasped, appalled at his filthy and grimy sight. Legolas stood in front of her with a guilty smile, his platinum blond hair disheveled and matted with brown goo. His quiver of arrows crooked and his bow badly damaged.  
  
"I am sorry, but I desperately need to take a bath right now, I must talk to father before the ball starts."  
  
"My lord! What on middle earth!?" Londiël cried ushering the reeking prince to the miniature version of a lake inside the palace.  
  
"Oh Londiël?"  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"Can you leave for the blacksmith's shop and bring forth a metal mask for me. I will need it for tonight, and tell my father I shall talk to him later in his room. I seek an advice from him."  
  
"I shall call upon his highness, oh dear, look at you my prince! The ball will start soon, and we cannot begin without you. Make haste!"  
  
Londiël slammed the door hard leaving Legolas alone in the little lake.  
  
The tiresome prince took off his tattered black tunic, and stripped off the rest of his dirtied garments. He submerged himself in the clear blue water allowing the coolness of the water to relax his tensed muscles.  
  
Yes, he did reek.  
  
Legolas smelled himself again and cringed.  
  
.he reeked BAD.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Legolas was done bathing and he had his royal attire on sporting the imperial colors of silver and gold, his silver-plated mask that Londiël received from the blacksmith's covered the whole of his fair face. He walked through the hall's corridors head up high, disregarding the faint whispers of disbelief by the onlookers.  
  
He almost reached the doors leading to his father's room when a petite brunette collided against him.  
  
His breath quickened as he recognized her, the Evenstar tipped her small head up to meet him with an apologetic and meek smile.  
  
"Amen Hiraetha. (I'm sorry) "  
  
His head was again swimming and he swallowed the pressure that was building up in his throat.  
  
"Lle tyava quel arwenamin? (do you feel well my lady?)" He said in a deep voice, not wanting to be recognized.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am quite all right. I was in a hurry and it wasn't in my intentions bumping into you. I am embarrassed, please forgive my clumsiness," she replied, her cheeks reddening.  
  
"Ah, no need for apologies, it was I who got into your way, I should have been more careful." Legolas said with an apprehensive chuckle.  
  
Arwen grinned, peering at his metal face, her eyes gleaming with fascination, "That is a very interesting mask, may I ask what it's for?"  
  
"Uhhh.. This?" He feebly asked, pointing to his head.  
  
"Yes," she squinted at him carefully as if she was inspecting what was underneath the mask, figuring out his hidden features. "Amin sintalle? (do I know you)" She questioned, her bright blue eyes intently focusing in his midnight blue ones.  
  
"No!" He abruptly said, his cool stance breaking.  
  
She gave him a small chuckle and waved her delicate hand, "I'm sorry, there is something about you that reminded me of someone I met," she bit her lower lip, "Oh, I must be bothering you, but before I go." She stuck her delicate hand towards him in a friendly gesture. "My name is Arwen."  
  
The prince met her hand with his own, "Mae Govannen Arwen, I am Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillion. (Son of Thranduil)"  
  
  
  
***  
  
And here I close chapter 5, my head is suffering from a very huge writer's block. I am sorry for the delay, and I hope the next chapter will be posted up soon. Hopefully this Friday, keep your fingers crossed!  
  
Ugh! I suck at this. Anyhow, I will continue on for those who bothered reviewing my work.  
  
To those who reviewed. Your compliments and your constructive criticism kept me writing! And I appreciate you for sparing a wee bit time for me!  
  
REVIEW! I love you people =) 


	6. Anticipating

****

01.24.03 - hi, I have updated again. Part VI of Solitude… I still haven't gotten over my lost reviews yet, but I'm recovering! 

Anyway, on with the show!

****

Disclaimer: Characters © J.R.R. Tolkien ~ Fanfic? **MINE!**

Part VI : Anticipating

The prince met her hand with his own, "_Mae Govannen_ (happily met) Arwen, I am Legolas Greenleaf _Thranduillion_ (son of Thranduil)."

Arwen was shocked, this was the royal prince of Greenwood the Great, the acknowledged 'wimp' of all the wood elves, but there he was, standing tall, and proud in all his glory --

with that very _unique_ mask. Arwen giggled, she never saw anything so peculiar in her life before. 

She didn't dare say what she thought of his mask of course, it would be impolite.

The idea of hiding your face in a celebration dedicated for you was indeed bizarre, how ironic for she also thought of it as appealing. There was something behind the disguise though, something that she couldn't figure out, its as if she was drawn to it. 

He smelled nice, aromas of herbs and blossoms was radiating from his lean body. His silver mask gleamed and covered the whole of his face however it didn't hide his dark sapphire eyes which she thought was extremely alluring.

__

He reminded her so much of…him.

Quite truthfully she didn't imagine that Legolas would look so valiant, lithe, and tall. And she never thought that he can deliver a decent conversation with anybody_. _She always fancied him to be scrawny, thin, and stutter a lot in accordance to what his own father said about him.

His strong grip on her hand woke her up from her reverie. She shook her head to rid of her thoughts as she felt his cool smooth skin against her own when they shook hands. 

She took her hand back lightly and she curtseyed at his presence. 

"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to have finally met with you."

"Ahh, the pleasure is all mine Lady Arwen," He stooped down to kiss the knuckle of her hand. "A beauty like yours should never be left unattended." 

Arwen felt the cold steel against her hand, and she shuddered, delighted by his dashing spirit and valor.

"My lord is too kind…" She replied timidly. Despite the steel barrier on his face she can feel that he was smiling at her.

"Prince Legolas --"

"Call me Legolas please," he insisted.

"Legolas. Pray tell me what that mask is for?" She questioned.

"Ahh. Yes. I have a nasty scar across my face. I don't want it to be seen. I have received It whilst I was practicing with my sword." He answered weakly. "I hope it won't leave a scar. It's not that deep really."

"I see… I hope my lord recovers soon." She said.

Legolas writhed, feeling uncomfortable by the minute. He wasn't very good at lying. "As much as I desire to converse more with you my lady, I'm afraid I must attend to my father, I will see you again tonight at the ball. Hopefully you will save a dance for me?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "You most delight me… The fairest of them all."

"Also, I thank you for your concerns and well-wishes. Lady Arwen I will see you again tonight, but for now fare-thee-well." He bowed courteously , and left for his father's chambers. 

Arwen watched as the prince walked off. What she experienced today was far from what she expected to be. 

---

Legolas knocked at his father's door. And a booming sound from an irritated king answered. "Who is it!? If this is about the garden's flowers being all dead go bother the gardener about it!"

The prince sighed. "Father, its me Legolas, I have the need to ask you something, if I'm not bothering you of course. But this is of serious matter."

"Enter young Greenleaf. I'm sorry about my irritated behavior today, damn servants keeps on pestering me about the dead plants outside the palace. I am a king for valor's sakes, not a gardener! I worry about more important things than some malnourished weed!"

Legolas entered his father's room, he noticed that the king was haphazardly signing piles and piles of documents with a quill.

"Father…"

Thranduil stopped, and looked up to his son.

"Oh dear gods, son! What is this folly!?" he cried, standing up from his chair, referring to his mask.

"Father, let me explain--"

"Do you intend on wearing this tonight??" 

"Yes, well--"

"Young elf, what is the explanation for this! This is madness!"

"I have a shameful slash on my face _adar_ (father). From swordplay." He lied.

"Sword play by yourself? Young Greenleaf I don't believe your lies"

"I practiced with a dummy."

Thranduil skillfully pulled the mask from his face, and Legolas hung his head, afraid by the king's reaction.

"Legolas, what is the meaning of this? Why are you hiding your face? I don't see any wounds, why do you lie?"

"Father, please let me keep this," taking the mask from his father's hands. "I don't want to be recognized. Please, I beg of you, I will tell you in time, it is complicated --" 

"Then why don't you start now so you'll make it less complicated???" 

"It is a lady sir, I have lied to her my identity, I want to be accepted, and I am afraid she will find out who I am, and soon she too, will scorn me. Father, I am not blind, I see what tattles goes around the palace and I am more than ashamed and humiliated. And it hurts me, please…" he begged

"Legolas…"

"Father, I know you do not approve, but I wish this. I wish this for my birthday, I wish to be accepted. And I can never be accepted like this!" He broke, pointing madly to himself, as if he was a cancer to the elven society. 

He continued his eyes watering, "I want to start anew, build a new life. See what is out there when I am not who I really am. I want to see what people would think of me if I'm not prince."

Thranduil sighed, acknowledging his son's bitter emotions. He lifted his hand to massage his aching temples, as he contemplated Legolas' distress.

"Are you sure this is not about winning the lady's heart?" The king asked with a lifted eyebrow. 

"N-n-no…This is of my personal dilemma my lord. It does not concern or regard others. It wasn't my plan to make her a part of this, if a dwarf was there, then I reckon I would do the same thing with the dwarf." He laughed weakly, trusting that the humor would make the king believe. But Thranduil knew better, he acted wisely and decided not to ask more.

"Very well young Greenleaf. You can wear the mask if you want…" 

"_Adar_! (father) I very much thank you. Worry not, I shall explain to the guests." He beamed happily. 

He groaned. "Hopefully they'll be stupid enough to believe that you do have a nasty gash on your face."

He turned his heels to leave, but Thranduil stopped him.

"Oh young prince?"

"Yes sir?" 

"Have you practiced for your performance yet?"

"Yes I have m'lord."

"I wish you good luck my son. I have brought you something you might take interest in, you will receive it when you pass the test."

He walked to his closet and brought out 6 silver daggers made out of pure mithril. 

"It is very light, light as a feather. Yet…" 

he took out one dagger, and sliced it through a diamond chunk that served as a décor. The blade slid through the crystalline gem with the likeness of how a bread knife would slice through a butter. 

"…It can cut through everything, easily."

Legolas watched in amazement. "My Father gave it to me when I was knighted officially, and now I present it to you. As a gift, when you pass your test." He returned one of the daggers with the rest of it. 

The prince fingered the daggers, feeling its coldness and lethality.

"I remembered how you always had a fascination for daggers."

"I love it. Father I will not disappoint you." 

Thranduil smiled earnestly. "Son, you will never disappoint me."

---

Too short? Bleh. Review as usual. Please. 


End file.
